1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromotive headrest folding apparatus for vehicles which moves a headrest upwards or downwards using electric power and enables folding of the headrest.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, headrests for vehicles are provided on the upper ends of backs of seats to support the heads and necks of passengers. The headrests serve to prevent the necks of the passengers from being bent backwards when vehicle collisions occur, thus preventing the heads and necks of the passengers from being injured. Furthermore, when the vehicles travel under normal conditions, the headrests serve to support the heads of the passengers to ensure comfortable rides to the passengers.
Such a headrest includes a cushion pad, and a headrest pole, which supports the pad and is coupled to a seat back. In the headrest, the headrest pole is inserted into a headrest pole guide, which is longitudinally provided in the upper end of the seat back. The headrest is constructed such that the height thereof is adjustable to correspond to a passenger's sitting height.
Recently, an electromotive active headrest, which is constructed such that, when a seat is folded forwards, the headrest is also folded, was proposed. However, in the case of the electromotive active headrest, power and signals are transmitted through wires between electronic elements in the headrest. Thus, when the headrest pole is rotated at 90° or more, the power and signal processing of the electronic elements through the wires may be incorrectly conducted.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.